Sportawedding
by Carmena Sandiego
Summary: This is where Sportacus and Sportagirl are getting married.
1. Sportawedding

_This story is the last story for the trilogy of Sportacus Meeting Sportagirl and Sportacus' Sidekick._

The Characters

Sportagirl: Me

Sportacus: Magnus Scheving

Stephanie: Julianna Rose Mauriello

Robbie Rotten: Stefan Karl

The Puppets

Trixie, Stingy, Ziggy, Pixel, Mayor Milford Meanswell and Bessie Busybody

The Summaries

Scene 1: Sportacus asks Sportagirl to marry him.

Scene 2: Sportacus' bachelor party.

Scene 3: Sportagirl's bridal party.

Scene 4: Sportagirl asking Stephanie to be her Maid of Honor and Trixie a bridesmaid and the flower girl.

Scene 5: Sportacus asking Pixel to be his Best Man and Stingy to be a groomsmen and Ziggy the ring bearer.

Scene 6: Sportacus and Sportagirl gets married.

Scene 7: Sportacus and Sportagirl going on their honeymoon.

The things in the () are the action words.

Sportacus and Sportagirl are up in the airship. Sportacus is doing some push-ups while Sportagirl looks on. Sportagirl still can't believe how gorgeous Sportacus really is. Sportacus stopped doing the push-ups because he noticed that Sportagirl wasn't doing anything. Sportacus then asked her what she was doing and she told him that she couldn't help but watch him do the push-ups because he looked so gorgeous doing them. Then before Sportagirl knew it Sportacus gave Sportagirl a passionate kiss.

Welcome to Lazy Town

A place where you'll wanna stay.

You'll meet Robbie with his Rotten Plan

And Sportacus saving the day.

Stephanie is new in town

And soon she and Ziggy are friends.

With Pixel, Stingy and Trixie too,

They're gonna have a blast together.

Go, go, go get 'em Lazy Town.

It's the start of a brand new day.

Things are upside down here in Lazy Town,

Adventure's just a moment away!


	2. Sportawedding Scene 1

Scene 1

A year later Sportacus and Sportagirl were at the Sports field playing soccer with all of the kids. A few minutes later Sportagirl got out her new diary that Stephanie gave her at the party they had when Sportacus and Sportagirl told everyone that they are in love with each other.

SPORTAGIRL (writing in her new diary): Dear Diary, I wish Sportacus would ask me to marry him. It's been 5 years since I first arrived here in Lazy Town and Sportacus still hasn't asked me to marry. I'm beginning to think that he'll never ask me to marry him.

Just then Sportacus flipped over to Sportagirl to see what she was doing. Sportagirl quickly closed her diary so that Sportacus couldn't see what she was writing.

SPORTACUS: What are you writing there in your new diary?

SPORTAGIRL: I can't tell you because it's private.

SPORTACUS: Sportagirl there is something that I've been meaning to ask you for the longest time but I could never bring myself to ask you this.

SPORTAGIRL: What is it that you want to ask me Sportacus?

Sportacus got down on one knee and held out a small blue box.

SPORTACUS (as he opened the box): Sportagirl will you marry me? Will you be my wife?

Sportagirl was shocked and surprise and speechless at first.

SPORTAGIRL: Yes of course I'll marry you. I thought you were never gonna ask.

Sportacus put the ring on Sportagirl's ring-finger.

SPORTAGIRL (looking at the ring): It's so gorgeous just like you Sportacus.

Sportacus pulled Sportagirl close and gave her a passionate kiss. A few minutes later they went to tell the kids.

SPORTACUS: Hey, kids. Sportagirl have some more great news to tell you.

STEPHANIE: What's your great news?

SPORTAGIRL: Well, Sportacus and I are getting married.

After Sportagirl said that she showed the kids her ring that Sportacus gave her.

THE KIDS: That's great. Congratulations you two.

SPORTACUS & SPORTAGIRL: Thanks, kids.

STEPHANIE (as she is giving them a hug): Congratulations, Sportacus and Sportagirl. I'm so happy for the two of you.

SPORTACUS & SPORTAGIRL (as they are hugging Stephanie back): Thanks, Stephanie.


	3. Sportawedding Scene 2

Scene 2

The next day Sportacus and all the other guys except for Robbie Rotten were in the airship for Sportacus' bachelor party.

PIXEL: So Sportacus why didn't you invite Robbie to your bachelor party.

SPORTACUS: I didn't invite him because he would ruin the party so that's why I didn't invite him.

ZIGGY: Good thinking, Sportacus.

SPORTACUS: So who wants some Sports Candy?

PIXEL: I do.

ZIGGY: Me, too.

STINGY: It's all mine.

SPORTACUS: Stingy, you have to share.

STINGY: Ok, Sportacus for you I will.

SPORTACUS: Thanks Stingy.

STINGY: You're welcome Sportacus.

SPORTACUS: Mayor, I was wondering if you can be the one that could marry Sportagirl and I?

MILFORD: I would love to do that, Sportacus.

SPORTACUS: Thanks, Mayor.

MILFORD: You're welcome, Sportacus.


	4. Sportawedding Scene 3

Scene 3

Meanwhile in Stephanie's room, Sportagirl, Stephanie, Trixie and Bessie are having a bridal party for Sportagirl.

SPORTAGIRL: I hope that Sportacus wears a tux when we get married.

STEPHANIE: Why is that?

SPORTAGIRL: Well I've never seen him wear anything else.

BESSIE: That's true. We also haven't seen Sportacus wear anything else.

TRIXIE: All he wears is that superhero outfit of his.

SPORTAGIRL: Yeah I know. He even wears it to bed.

STEPHANIE: He does?

SPORTAGIRL: Yes he does. Hat, goggles, shoes and all.

TRIXIE: He wears his shoes to bed.

SPORTAGIRL: Yes he does. I tried to get him to not wear his shoes to bed but he still wears them to bed no matter what I say.

BESSIE: So what do you think will happen after you get married?

SPORTAGIRL: I'm going to tell him that he can't wear them to bed after we get married.

STEPHANIE: Do you think he'll do that?

SPORTAGIRL: I hope so.

TRIXIE: What if he doesn't?

SPORTAGIRL: Then I'll have to take them off myself while he is sleeping.


	5. Sportawedding Scene 4

Scene 4

SPORTAGIRL (turns to Stephanie): Stephanie, I was wondering if you want to be my Maid of Honor at my wedding?

STEPHANIE: I would love to be you Maid of Honor, Sportagirl. Do I have to walk down the aisle by myself or with someone?

SPORTAGIRL: I think that the Maid of Honor and the Best Man have to walk down the aisle together.

STEPHANIE: Who's the Best Man?

SPORTAGIRL: Whoever Sportacus asks to be the Best Man.

TRIXIE: What about me, Sportagirl?

SPORTAGIRL: I was wondering if you would like to be my Flower girl and my bridesmaid.

TRIXIE: That's cool. I would love to.

SPORTAGIRL: Thanks, Stephanie, Trixie.

STEPHANIE & TRIXIE: You're welcome, Sportagirl.


	6. Sportawedding Scene 5

Scene 5

Meanwhile back up in the airship.

SPORTACUS: Pixel, how would you like to be my Best Man?

PIXEL: I would love to, Sportacus.

SPORTACUS: Thanks, Pixel.

STINGY: What about me, Sportacus?

SPORTACUS: Stingy, I was wondering if you would like to be a groomsmen?

STINGY: I would love to, Sportacus.

SPORTACUS: Ziggy, you are going to be my ring bearer.

ZIGGY: Do I get to wear a bear costume?

SPORTACUS: No, Ziggy. A ring bear_er_ is one that carries the rings on a small pillow.

ZIGGY: That sounds like fun. Ok I'll do it.

SPORTACUS: Thanks Ziggy.

ZIGGY: You're welcome, Sportacus.


	7. Sportawedding Scene 6

Scene 6

The next day is the day Sportacus and Sportagirl get married. Sportacus was in the airship getting dressed for the wedding. Sportagirl was in Stephanie's room getting dressed for the wedding. Also everyone else was also getting dressed for the wedding.

SPORTACUS (as he looks at himself in a mirror): Sportagirl is never gonna recognize me in this tux.

Meanwhile down in Stephanie's room.

SPORTAGIRL: I hope that Sportacus' tux if he wears one is blue.

STEPHANIE: Why blue?

SPORTAGIRL: Well blue is definitely Sportacus' color.

A few hours later it was time for Sportacus and Sportagirl's wedding. Stephanie the Maid of Honor is walking down the aisle with Pixel the Best Man. Stingy the groomsmen walks down the aisle followed by Ziggy the ring bearer and then Trixie the Flower girl as well as a bridesmaid. A few seconds later Sportagirl walks down the aisle.

SPORTACUS (thinking to himself): She looks so beautiful.

SPORTAGIRL (thinking to herself): WOW! Sportacus looks so gorgeous in that blue tux.

Now Sportagirl is standing next to Sportacus.

MILFORD: We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Sportacus do you take this girl to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

SPORTACUS: I do.

MILFORD: Sportagirl do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

SPORTAGIRL: I do.

MILFORD: And by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, Sportacus you may now kiss your beautiful bride.

Sportacus leaned in and gave Sportagirl a passionate kiss.


	8. Sportawedding Scene 7

Scene 7

So after they got married they had their wedding reception where Sportacus and Sportagirl sang some songs.

SPORTAGIRL: Everyone I would like to sing three songs with my gorgeous husband Sportacus.

SPORTACUS: I would love to sing with you, sweetheart.

STEPHANIE: What are the songs you are going to sing together?

SPORTAGIRL: The first song is called "Can I Have This Dance?"

The music starts playing.

SPORTAGIRL (singing): Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide.

SPORTACUS (singing): Won't you promise me SPORTAGIRL (singing): (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)

SPORTACUS (singing): We'll keep dancing SPORTAGIRL (singing): (to keep dancing) BOTH (singing): wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances is feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

SPORTAGIRL (singing): So can I have this dance SPORTACUS (singing): (can I have this dance)

BOTH (singing): Can I have this dance

SPORTACUS (singing): Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you through it all

And you can't keep us apart SPORTAGIRL (singing): (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)

SPORTACUS (singing): 'Cause my heart is SPORTAGIRL (singing): (cause my heart is) BOTH (singing): wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances is feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

SPORTAGIRL (singing): So can I have this dance SPORTACUS (singing): (can I have this dance)

BOTH (singing): Can I have this dance

SPORTAGIRL (singing): Oh no mountains too high enough, BOTH (singing): oceans too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

SPORTAGIRL (singing): Let it rain, BOTH (singing): let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you SPORTAGIRL (singing): (like you)

BOTH (singing): It's one in a million, the chances is feeling the way we do SPORTAGIRL (singing): (way we do)

BOTH (singing): And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

SPORTAGIRL (singing): So can I have this dance SPORTACUS (singing): (can I have this dance)

BOTH (singing): Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance.

The music changes to "Right Here, Right Now."

SPORTACUS (singing): Yeah, yeah, can you imagine

What would happen

If we could have any dream

I'd wish this moment

Was ours to own it

And that it would never leave

Then I would thank that star

That made our wish come true (come true), oh yeah

'Cause he knows that where you are

Is where I should be, too

CHORUS

Right here, right now

I'm looking at you

And my heart loves the view

'Cause you mean everything

Right here, I promise you somehow

That tomorrow can wait

For some other day to be (to be)

But right now theres you and me

SPORTAGIRL (singing): If this was forever

What could be better

We've already proved it works

But in two thousand one hundred twenty-three hours

A bend in the universe

Is gonna make everything (everything)

In our whole world change

And you know that where we are (where we are)

Will never be the same (oh no)

Oh no

CHORUS

Right here, right now

I'm looking at you

And my heart loves the view

'Cause you mean everything

Right here, I promise you somehow

That tomorrow can wait

For some other day to be (to be)

But right now theres you and me

We know it's coming

And it's coming fast

So lets make every second last

Make it last

CHORUS

Right here, right now

I'm looking at you

And my heart loves the view

'Cause you mean everything

Right here, I promise you somehow

That tomorrow can wait

For some other day to be (to be)

But right now theres you and me

You and me

You and me, but

Right now there's you and me

The music changes for the last song "Just Wanna Be With You."

SPORTACUS (singing): I got a lot of things I have to do

All these distractions our future's coming soon

We've being pulled

SPORTACUS & SPORTAGIRL (singing): A hundred different directions

SPORTACUS (singing): But whatever happens

SPORTACUS & SPORTAGIRL (singing): I know I've got you

SPORTACUS (singing): You're on my mind

You're in my heart

SPORTACUS & SPORTAGIRL (singing): It doesn't matter where we are

We'll be alright

Even if we're miles apart

All I wanna do is be with you

Be with you

There's nothing we can't do

Just wanna be with you, only you

No matter where life takes us

Nothing can break us apart

SPORTACUS (singing): You know it's true

BOTH (singing): I just wanna be with you

Yeah, yeah

SPORTACUS (singing): Just be with you

You know how life can be

It changes overnight

SPORTACUS & SPORTAGIRL (singing): It's sunny then raining, but it's alright

SPORTAGIRL (singing): A friend like you

SPORTACUS & SPORTAGIRL (singing): Always makes it easy

SPORTACUS (singing): I know that you get me

SPORTACUS & SPORTAGIRL (singing): Every time

Through every up, through every down

You know I'll always be around

Through anything you can count on me

All I wanna do is be with you

Be with you

There's nothing we can't do

Just wanna be with you, only you

No matter where life takes us

Nothing can break us apart

SPORTACUS (singing): You know it's true

BOTH (singing): I just wanna be with you

I just wanna be with you.

STEPHANIE: That was great. You two sounded so perfectly together.

SPORTACUS & SPORTAGIRL: Thanks Stephanie.

STEPHANIE: You're welcome.

An hour later Sportacus & Sportagirl went on their honeymoon. Sportacus gave Stephanie his crystal so that when someone gets in trouble Stephanie will rescue them and that way Sportacus won't be bothered on his honeymoon with Sportagirl.

SPORTACUS: So where do you want to go for our honeymoon?

SPORTAGIRL: Well, I was thinking that we should just stay in the airship.

SPORTACUS: That's a great idea, sweetie.

Sportagirl notices Sportacus' crystal is gone.

SPORTAGIRL: Where's your crystal, baby?

SPORTACUS: I gave it to Stephanie an hour ago so she'll have to go and rescue whoever gets in trouble and that we won't be bothered with during our honeymoon.

SPORTAGIRL: Good thinking Sportacus.

SPORTACUS: Thanks, babe.

Sportacus gave Sportagirl a passionate kiss. A week goes by and Sportacus and Sportagirl going back down to Lazy Town. Sportacus got his crystal back from Stephanie.

STEPHANIE (singing): Bing-bang, digga-rigga-dun,

Funny words I sing when I am dancing, dancing. (Echoing)

Bing-bang, digga-rigga-dun,

Silly words that can mean anything.

Get on up;

It's time to dance, yeah.

It's so much fun being up on our feet.

So we go up, up, do the jump.

Twirl around and clap your hands together. (Echoing)

Down, down turn around.

Having fun is what it's all about.

Oh, one, two, me and you,

Move around and clap your hands together. (Echoing)

Three, four, on the floor,

Having fun is what it's all about.

After Stephanie sang that last verse she did the splits and Sportacus dipped Sportagirl and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

The End


End file.
